The present invention relates generally to devices for assisting in the selection of colors and the like, and more particularly to a novel color coordinator device which facilitates the selection of colors for personal cosmetic purposes and for environmental accessories in relation to relatively constant characteristics of the user such as skin and eye colors.
It is a common practice in matters of personal grooming, particularly as they relate to the personal grooming habits of women, to select colors for cosmetic purposes and accessory items which are believed to be most compatible with the particular user and the "look" sought to be obtained. With the state of modern fashions, the selection of colors for personal cosmetic purposes as well as accessory items, such as clothing or other environmental items, is often difficult due to the great variety of colors which may be selected, some of which are less compatible with the user than others. While professional personal grooming services are available to assist women in the selection of cosmetics and the like, such services are unavailable to many women due to lack of scheduling opportunity and/or financial constraints.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a relatively simple and inexpensive device which will facilitate the selection of colors best suited for individual personal and environmental purposes. The present invention is directed to this need and provides a color coordinator device which enables an individual to select complimentary colors for personal cosmetic and environmental accessories. The color coordinator device in accordance with the present invention is based on the classical law of colors which holds that large areas dictate the consonant harmony of colors and small areas dictate the complimentary or contrasting color harmony. The invention is based on color selection in relation to the color of the user's skin, representing the largest area, and the color of the user's eyes, representing the smallest area, as the two relatively constant factors which dictate harmonious color selection. These two factors, i.e., skin and eye color, are particularly desirable as the basis for color selection for personal and environmental purposes for the reason that they follow the classic law of color selection which traditionally dictates the colors of cosmetics and accessory items. Moreover, they are the least likely colors to be permanently changed by chemical or cosmetic means.